Survivor
by HuniBuni
Summary: Sam goes through a tough patch but will it make her stronger or cause her to break down
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared distantly into her cup of coffee. She was sitting in the canteen of Sun Hill Police station and it was empty apart from the cleaner. Everything had gone so horribly wrong for her and she sat trying to piece together the last couple of days. Stuart her boyfriend who supposedly loved her had raped and beat her two nights ago when she admitted the relationship wasn't working for her. She still had the bruises on her face to prove it. When DCI Jack Meadows had asked what happened she just said she was mugged and left it at that.

The canteen doors swung open and Phil walked in. He noticed Sam sitting in the corner. He got himself a coffee and sat down in the chair opposite Sam.

'Hey' he said softly

'Hey' she replied still staring into the coffee'

'Sam how did you really get those bruises, come on there was a time you used to tell me everything'

'I was mugged' she replied not convincingly

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Should she trust Phil? She knew she could but she didn't know if she was ready to face up to what happened.

'Can we go for a walk' Phil asked

Sam nodded and they drove down to the canal and began walking along the edge of it. They reached a bench and sat down.

'Are you ready to talk yet'

Sam couldn't control the tears any longer and they fell down her pale cheeks. He pulled her close but couldn't help noticing she flinched when he touched her. This wasn't the Sam he knew.

'Sam has someone hurt you'

She nodded as the tears continued to fall.

'What happened?'

'I… I didn't want it to…to happen but he didn't stop when I asked him to'

'What are you saying Sam, did someone rape you?'

He felt anger surge through him when he saw her nod her head.

'Was it Stuart'

'I've… I've got to go' Sam said hurriedly jumping up and walking away from Phil

'Sam talk to me' Phil tried to grab her arm but panicked her.

He watched as she ran feeling guilty. He ran to his car and started trying to find her. After half an hour of hunting he headed back to CID.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart was sitting at his desk and it took Phil all his energy not to hit him.

'Where's Sam' Stuart asked cockily

'You tell me' Phil replied as Sam walked back through the doors

Stuart drew her that look he always did before he hit her. She backed out of CID and along to the toilets. Stuart waited for five minutes before disappearing as well.

'Is Sam ok?' Jo asked

Phil shook his head 'You've seen the bruises'

'Yeah she was mugged remember'

'Jo use your head she panics every time Stuart's near her. It's him I know it'

'Phil you're jumping to conclusions'

'I'm not look go and check on her please'

In the toilets Sam splashed cold water on her face trying to regain some composure before heading back into the office. The door opened but Sam couldn't be bothered looking up.

'What have you been saying to Phil?' came a snarling voice

Sam spun round 'Noth… nothing' she whispered

'Liar' he spat hitting her hard over the face causing her lip to bleed and her chin to ache 'Keep it zipped Samantha or I'll put you six feet under. Is that clear?'

Sam nodded and watched as he stormed out the toilets. She slid down the wall and onto the floor. She put her finger to her lip to try and stop the bleeding. The toilet door opened again and Sam shut her eyes terrified he'd come back to hit her more.

'Sam are you ok?' Jo hurried over and knelt down beside her

'Yeah I'm fine I think I fainted' replied Sam calm on the outside but shaking on the inside

'You're not having much luck just now are you'

Sam managed a half smile and stood up. 'I should get going'

She hurried down the stairs and Jo went back into CID. Phil was the only person there.

'Well?'

'I think you're right'

'What made you change your mind?'

'Well she was sitting on the toilet floor with her eyes shut and a cut lip when I went in'

'You what' Phil stood up

'Sit down Phil. She's away now'

'I'm gonna kill him'

'And that'll help Sam how? I'll go round tonight. Say it's a social visit and we'll soon find out ok'


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got home before Stuart that night so she started making dinner one less thing for him to be angry at. The door slammed and Sam's stomach lurched. She was just glad Abi was at university and not here.

'Why is my dinner not on the table?' he shouted at her

'I'm just in before you' Sam whispered timidly

'Not good enough'

He picked the pot of spaghetti of the stove and threw it across the room.

'I'll get a takeaway. Get the ironing done'

Sam got the ironing board out and started the ironing. She could here the television going and relaxed slightly. She had just about finished when she heard the dreaded footsteps again.

'Isn't that done yet' he said angrily 'Maybe this'll make you go quicker' he picked up the iron and pushed it against her arm

Sam screamed and fell backwards. He made another move towards her when the door bell went. He glared at her before going to answer it.

'Stuart how are you gorgeous' came Jo's bubbly voice

'Can I help you?' he replied sourly

'Yep I came to have a girly night with Sam. I've brought the wine don't worry about that'

'She's busy'

'One glass won't hurt' replied Jo pushing past him and coming into the kitchen

She eyed Sam up. Her lip was swollen and her chin a strange shade of purple. Then she saw a burn on Sam's arm that nearly made her gasp but instead she ignored it.

'Hey Sam you got something to open this' said Jo handing her the bottle of wine

'Honey' said Stuart coming in 'Haven't you got things to be getting on with'

Sam nodded timidly

'So it would be better if Jo came back another day wouldn't it?'

Again Sam nodded

'Right Jo you know where the door is'

Jo sensed not to push him any further so got her coat and headed towards the door. She'd promised to go to Phil's after it but knew anything she had to tell him would result in him trying to kill Stuart. She knocked on his door and waited hearing footsteps from within.

'Jo come in' Jo went inside and sat on the sofa next to Phil 'So how is she?'

'Um ok'

'What do you mean um ok? What's he done to her' Phil said feeling anger bubbling inside him

'It looks like he's burnt her. Phil if I'm honest if it is him that's done those things I think we should be worried for her safety'

'I'll kill him' said Phil standing up and grabbing his coat. Jo grabbed his arm and pulled him back 'Don't Phil! We don't even know if Sam would back us up and if she didn't then he would probably hit her till she was black and blue'

'So you want me to sit here and just let it happen?'

'Try phoning the DCI. He'll know what to do'


	4. Chapter 4

He dialled the number and waited a few seconds before the familiar voice answered.

'Guv it's Phil listen we've got a bit of a situation. It's looking like Sam's a victim of domestic abuse'

'What are you talking about Phil?'

'Jo went round tonight. She's got new bruises and a bad burn to her arm'

'And did she say anything to Jo?'

'No but she couldn't could she. Stuart was there'

'Phil you know the score we can't do anything until the victim comes forward'

'So we just wait until he kills her'

'You're over exaggerating Phil. I'll speak to Sam in the morning. Right now there's nothing we can do'

Phil hung up angry that Jack wouldn't do anything to help. He turned back to Jo.

'Jo there is one more thing'

'What?'

'I spoke to Sam this morning. She near enough admitted Stuart raped her'

'Oh my god. Phil we have to get her out of there'

'How?'

'I don't know both of us go round and just bring her back'

'Stuart's too clever. It wouldn't work'

Back in Sam's house she'd just received another whack of Stuart who thought she'd told Jo. She lay on the floor in the living room whilst Stuart disappeared up to bed. Tiredness overcame her and she fell asleep where she was.

The next morning Sam and Stuart left separately for work with Sam leaving first. She always loved this part of the day. She usually had half an hour to herself where she normally would grab a coffee at the canteen. Today was no exception. She'd just sat down in her usual seat facing away from everyone because of the bruises when Phil came up behind her with his coffee.

'Is this seat taken?' he asked gently

Sam looked around warily for Stuart before shaking her head. Phil examined her fresh bruises. Her face was like a patchwork quilt with different shades and her lip swollen to twice the normal size. She had her jacket on so he couldn't see the burn on her arm.

'Mugged again were you?' he said as kindly as he could

'I… I fell'

'Sam keep saying it until you believe it'

Sam stood up and walked back up to CID where Jack was waiting on her at the top of the stairs. The mess of her face shocked him and he felt awful that he could have done something to prevent it.

'DS Nixon a word please' he held the door open for her and she walked in and sat down. 'Samantha are you ok?' he said softly

Sam could feel tears welling in her eyes and she shook her head.

'Can you tell me what's wrong?'

She shook her head again. Her hand was trembling and it didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

'Is someone hurting you Samantha?'

Sam couldn't take it anymore and hurried out of Jack's office bumping into Phil on the stairs. He turned round to follow her but Jack shook his head. Outside Sam ran she just had to get away from everything and didn't want to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon Phil went out with Smithy to collect a witness statement. He had to try and keep his mind of the whole Stuart Sam thing. Or at least that's what Jack had said to him but it wasn't working. His mind kept going back to Sam's vulnerable state this morning. He heard Smithy's radio going but didn't pay much attention.

_Sierra Oscar 54 – Can you attend a jumper at the disused offices on Canley High Street. IC1 female seems very distressed_

'All received and on way' replied Smithy 'You don't mind a detour Phil' 

Phil shook his head. They reached the building and all they could see was a pair of legs dangling over the edge. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top and that's when Phil's heart froze. It was Sam and she was very distressed. She no longer had her jacket on and the burn was visible. Smithy looked at Phil confused and Phil indicated to let him deal with it. He walked towards her.

'Sam' he said quietly 

She spun round her face tearstained.

'Listen I know what's been going on ok and I promise you I'll put a stop to it'

'I don't want to go on Phil' 

'You feel like that just now but what about when Stuart's behind bars'

'He won't ever leave me alone' sobbed Sam

'Come on he'll have won if you jump. Please don't give him the satisfaction'

'I… I can't'

They heard footsteps behind them and Phil spun round to see Jack and Gina standing. He glared at Smithy who had obviously radioed for them. He walked back towards them all the while keeping his eye on Sam incase she needed him.

'Guv I don't know how to get her back over. He's traumatised her badly. She doesn't think there's another way'

Gina walked towards Sam and sat on the edge a bit further along from her.

'Samantha?'

Sam turned to face her and Gina noted she looked totally petrified.

'Now I'm no good with heights so the sooner we come back over the better'

'I'm to scared'

'And you feel ashamed as well?'

'Yes'

'Samantha how you're feeling. You can't believe you've let a man get the better of you and you feel you've lost the respect of those you work with well let me tell you one thing Samantha if you want to regain any of that back you won't go throwing yourself of a building. I think you know that as well'

Gina moved along towards Sam and reached out her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam reached out and grasped it and Gina helped her back over. Phil rushed over and engulfed Sam in a hug. She felt safe and Gina had helped her see sense. They went back to the station after Sam had refused hospital treatment. Jack, Phil and Sam made their way upstairs to CID when Stuart came rushing out.

'Sam are you ok?'

'I am now' replied Sam her voice slightly shaky. She looked at Phil and Jack who both gave her reassuring smiles. 'I want all your stuff out my house today'

'Excuse me' said Stuart coldly

'You heard her DS Turner' said Jack coolly

'Don't you bloody well speak to me like that. Everything that's happened to that bitch she deserved'

Phil lunged forward towards him 'DS Hunter' came Jack's warning tone. 'DS Turner I'd like you to collect your things and go now'

'You bitch' Stuart lunged for Sam who screamed. Everything happened really quickly. Phil and Jack leapt forward. Phil to grab Sam and Jack to grab Stuart but it was too late Sam toppled backwards down the stairs. The last thing she remembered was the look in Phil's eyes. He looked terrified but underneath the fear there was obvious signs of love. Then there was darkness.

Beep beep beep beep beep

Everything was swimming round in Sam's head. She tried to open her eyes but had to shut them again as she nearly threw up. She heard voices and desperately tried to remember where she was. The beeping was starting to get on her nerves. It sounded like Abi's mobile, which constantly went off. Infact wasn't that Abi's voice she heard. She struggled to open her eyes again and after a few seconds of blinking everything came into focus. Phil and Abi were standing at the bottom of the bed and it sounded like they were arguing.

'You should've have phoned me. I'm her daughter I could've helped her not waited until she was thrown downstairs'

'Abi there was nothing you could've done she wasn't listening to anyone'

'She was scared Phil. You done nothing to help her'

'I tried Abi I…'

'Well not bloody hard enough Phil or she wouldn't be in here would she?'

'She's awake' Phil cried and they both rushed towards her.

'Mum' Abi began crying 'Mum I'm so sorry'

She clasped Sam's hand and Sam managed a half smile. The nurse came in and walked over to her. She fiddled about with switches on machines.

'We're going to sedate her. It'll help the swelling to go down' the nurse said calmly inserting a needle into Sam's wrist.

Phil and Abi watched her slip into a sleep before heading outside for a coffee.

'So where's the baby?'

'He's with my friend. Anyway what are you hanging around for?'

'Cause I sort of have feelings for your Mum'

'Don't think for a second I'll let you near her not after the last crazy copper beat her up and then pushed her downstairs'

'I'm not Stuart' replied Phil

'Talking of the scumbag he better not get out or he'll be going back to you lot in a body bag'

'He won't get out. He pushed Sam downstairs in front of two witnesses. That's attempted murder'

'Good'

Silence fell between them before a doctor came out to address them both.

'Miss Nixon we've examined your Mother's test results and we see no reason why she won't make a full recovery. We're going to keep her in ICU until we're confident the swelling on her brain has reduced. She's been very lucky'

'Thank you' replied Abi quietly

The doctor walked away and Abi turned to face Phil.

'I'm going to persuade her to move up beside me. She needs a fresh start and a chance to get over this'

'Abi please don't'

'I have to I'm sorry. Look I think you should go. You haven't slept for god knows how long'

'Neither have you'

'Yeah but I'm her daughter Phil. Please go'

Phil stormed out and headed back to the station to let everyone know Sam was going to be ok. It had been three days since Stuart had pushed her down the stairs and Phil was just relieved she'd come round.


	7. Chapter 7

A week past and Phil went into the hospital everyday much to Abi's disapproval. When he went in that morning Sam was sitting up eating a bowl of cereal. Abi was nowhere to be seen. Phil sat down and handed Sam a bunch of grapes.

'I'm going to be a grape freak' she smiled

'Where's Abi?'

'I sent her back to her friends. She was needing a break'

'So when are they letting you out' said Phil taking a grape from the bunch

'They said I can leave in a few day's time' Sam paused for a second. 'How's… how's Stuart'

'Not coping with the prison décor'

'It's just a relief to know it's over and that it was all down to you'

'Me, how?'

'Nothing it doesn't matter'

'Ok' Phil said looking at her suspiciously 'Anyway what are you wanting to see the DCI for?'

'I'm going to take some leave'

'That's fair enough. How long?'

'That's the thing it could be permanent'

'What! Sam you're a good cop. Don't give up'

'I'm not Phil. I'm moving on. The house is for sale and I've bought a semi-detached near Abi'

'Sam that's miles away please don't go'

'I'm sorry there's to many bad memories round here'

'But Sam I love you please stay'

Sam froze and her eyes widened.

'No Phil take it back please'

'What! Sam calm down. What are you panicking for'

'You're my mate that's all we are'

'But I'm telling you I love you'

'Go away'

'But Sam…'

'GO AWAY' Sam shouted

Phil hurried out the ward upset that Sam hadn't said I love you back. He bumped into Abi in the corridor.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see Sam. Listen Abi tell her I'm sorry but I won't take it back because I mean it ok'

Abi nodded looking slightly puzzled as she headed into Sam's ward. Sam's eyes were shut so Abi just sat down beside her deciding that it was probably for the best that she didn't pass Phil's message on.

A few days had past and Sam was finally released from hospital. She realised how much of a safe house the hospital had become. Loud noises or people running made her jump but she had Abi there helping her at every stage. They stayed in a B&B as Sam couldn't face the house until moving day finally arrived. Sam had told Jack she was taking leave but wasn't sure when she was coming back or if she was coming back and he had been supportive. She was just disappointed she hadn't had the chance to make things up with Phil. She sighed as they loaded the final boxes onto the lorry before climbing in and heading off for a new life. She looked out the window as they drove out of the familiar streets of Sun Hill and Sam felt a lump in her throat. It felt wrong but Sam put that to the back of her mind and concentrated on the journey ahead.


End file.
